The Darkness Within Awakened (A Story by RedRush3999)
Story Summary: Recently, while on the darkest parts of Mobius, Komerl has suffered from nightmares all pertaining from his parents' death in the past. A sudden encounter with an evil spirit then causes him to mentally change for the worst when a tragedy strikes, causing this new power to emerge. Unknown to him, there is a new organization also plotting to use him as a weapon for their own twisted purposes. Can he control this dark power and stop the organization's plans? Chapter I: Shattered The night air is cold and there is a thunderstorm raging on the shores of Sapphire Island, contrasting from the usual calm and natural setting it gave off. A certain Mobian is then pacing in to himself as he looks up at the storm clouds in the night sky. "Why?!" He shouts and falls to his knees. He then pounds the ground with his fists with a small crater shows the impact of the action. He then started to remember the same nightmare he's seen for years now..... The storm intensified in response of a sudden demonic presence which it manifested in the form of a black silhouetted figure. The bloody dead bodies of his friends in front of him.....The city he loves and his home on fire...The mad doctor's laugh. It was all too much to think about.....The pain was too great and the lust for justice and revenge beckoning him to let it take over his mind, body, and soul. The figure suddenly felt the hedgehog's dark nature within starting to seep out of this person....It felt invigorating....It needed to see more of this potential' unleashed...It smirked as it went over towards him and contacted him in his mind. "Who are you?" ''he asked in his mind, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and his curiosity growing at who this figure was and how this person ''knew about his parents. The figure nodded as it seemed to pause and then thought of something. "Greetings. ''I am..." '''the figure starts to say with a voice that seemed suddenly familiar to the brown hedgehog. ''That voice....That was....The mysterious voice that spoke to him. Some nights it seemed confusing, but now it all made sense....Then it hit him. Komerl's eyes widened at the realization. "So, you're the one who's been talking to me in my dreams?" he asks with a shocked tone of voice. '"That is correct...I have been watching you for some time now, keeping on that ''worthless emotional mask of happiness and cheer...We both know that is a lie." 'the figure says with a dark expression and a smirk as it continues to speak. '"Now as for why I am here. I want to offer you power. Power that will satisfy your want for blood and revenge." "What's the catch? I know you're not going to just give it to me." Komerl mentally responds with suspicion but slight intrigue in his tone. "The price can be discussed at a later time....But for now, I need a host to stay with for now. However...Be warned, your personality will be altered when you are excessively using my power." '''the figure explains in a sing-song voice while taking out a knife and twirling it around and looking at him with a devious smirk. ' '"So, what do you say? Are you going to accept it?"' Komerl had to think about this for a second as he considered this. ''On one hand, he could get the power to finally give that mad doctor the pain and suffering he deserved. One the other, it would go against everything he stood for, everything Sonic taught him.... But, that type of power could help avenge his parents. "Accept your offer....However, there need to be certain conditions." ''Komerl says to the figure. The figure then thought for a second at this and decided to go along with it for now. '"Alright, what do you suppose for these conditions?"' ''"Okay, you can take over '''only whenever I get angry. But when I really want to kill something or someone, go all out. However, you can not harm any of my friends in the process."'' Komerl says with a serious tone. "Those terms are acceptable...." 'the figure says while still twirling its knife. The figure then having a red aura illuminating him phased into his body with a devious smirk. Komerl's eyes flashed from their warm brown color to a cold and hollow crimson and back again, signifying that the price was paid. He felt this ''amazing new power coursing through him. The figure could tell that.... ''"This is going to be interesting."' Category:Roleplays